Strawberry Cream Cake
by Sakunyan
Summary: Karena aku dan Cream Cake itu sama.. Sama-sama membutuhkan 'ichigo' agar menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Valentine bertema strawberry. WARNING: AU, GaJe, OOC. R&R..!


**Strawberry Cream Cake**

**

* * *

**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Strawberry Cream Cake © Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis tampak sedang berlari dengan bersemangat di antara hujan salju yang lumayan lebat itu. Walaupun bulan ini adalah akhir musim salju, tetapi suhu di saat itu masih saja dingin. Ditambah lagi salju yang menumpuk di jalanan, membuat gadis itu harus memperhatikan langkah kakinya agar tidak tergelincir.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya gadis itu sampai di rumahnya. Rumahnya yang sangat-sangat besar sekali. Rumah keluarga Kuchiki.

_Tok.. tok.. tok..._

Sambil menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu, gadis kecil itu melepaskan topi rajutan yang tadi dipakainya, membuat rambut hitamnya yang indah itu terlihat jelas.

"Tunggu se–"

"Biar saya yang membukanya. Mungkin saja itu Rukia.."

"Ta.. Tapi...."

"Ada apa, sih..?" gumam Rukia setelah mendengar keributan kecil di dalam rumahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu tempat tinggalnya itu. Seorang wanita cantik dengan penampilan luar yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Tuh 'kan benar Rukia..." kata wanita itu. Wanita itu membungkuk sedikit, tangannya yang halus itu lalu menyapu butiran salju yang menempel di pakaian musim dingin Rukia. "Diluar dingin.. ayo masuk, nanti kamu sakit.." kata wanita itu, Hisana, sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya masuk ke dalam kediaman Kuchiki itu.

"Rukia sudah pulang..?" tanya sebuah suara. Rukia dan Hisana menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara.

"Ah, Byakuya-sama.." kata Hisana. "Ng... Iya, nampaknya hari ini Rukia pulang lebih cepat... Mungkin karena ada hujan salju..?" kata Hisana lagi, kali ini sambil menatap Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk polos.

"Oh, begitu...." kata Byakuya, datar seperti biasanya. Byakuya lalu berjalan ke ruang kerjanya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Ng.... Nii-sama kenapa, Nee-san..?" tanya Rukia.

Hisana tampak berpikir. "Hmm.. Mungkin Byakuya-sama kelelahan karena terlalu keras bekerja.." kata Hisana. "Setelah ini Nee-san akan membuatkan teh hangat untuk Byakuya-sama dan juga Cream Cake kesukaan Rukia.. Sekarang Rukia cepat ganti baju dan tunggu di depan perapian, ya.." kata Hisana lembut.

Wajah Rukia merona cerah mendengarnya. "Iya..!!"

**

* * *

**

_Tik.. tik.. tik..._

Sunyi. Hanya itu yang dirasakan Rukia saat ini. Yang bisa dia dengar hanya suara samar-samar dari jam dinding. Rukia lalu meringkuk di depan perapian itu, berharap kakaknya cepat datang untuk membawakan Cream Cake kesukaannya itu.

"Rukia..." tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Hisana. Rukia menoleh cepat, lalu segera menghampiri kakaknya yang membawa sepiring kecil potongan Cream Cake.

"Waah.. Cream Cake..!" kata Rukia senang. Mata violetnya tak kunjung beralih dari makanan berwarna putih itu.

Hisana tersenyum. "Iya... iya.. ayo cepat dimakan.." kata Hisana sambil menyerahkan Cream Cake itu kepada Rukia. Karena tak sabar, Rukia segera melahap Cream Cake itu.

"Ah~ Enak..!!" kata Rukia senang. Hisana tersenyum penuh arti. Rukia pun semakin lahap memakan Cream Cake itu.

Tapi kemudian......

"LEPASKAN..!! Rukia..!!!!"

Rukia hampir tersedak mendengar suara itu. Suara itu..... dia kenal sekali dengan suara itu..!!

"Ada apa..?" tanya Hisana. Hisana dan Rukia pun segera berlari menuju ke sumber suara, ke ruang utama..

... Dan tampaklah seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang sedang ditahan oleh dua orang penjaga kediaman Kuchiki.

"I.... ichigo..!?" kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Ah, Rukia..!! Katakan pada mereka supaya melepaskan aku..!!" kata anak lelaki itu, Ichigo, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua penjaga kediaman Kuchiki itu.

"Rukia, kau mengenalnya..?" tanya Byakuya. Tatapan dari mata hitamnya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang tidak senang.

"Uh.. Umm...." Rukia jadi gugup. Baru kali ini dia melihat tatapan tidak ramah dari kakak iparnya itu. "Di... dia.... teman sekolahku.." jawab Rukia takut-takut.

Byakuya tidak merespon. Dia pun kembali menatap Ichigo, masih dengan tatapan tidak senang. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini..?" tanya Byakuya dingin.

Ichigo membalas tatapan Byakuya dengan tatapan menyebalkan. "Aku hanya mau mengantar buku Rukia yang tertinggal di sekolah..!! Apa itu salah, sampai aku harus diperlakukan seperti ini..!?" protes Ichigo.

"Mengantar buku..?" alis Byakuya berkerut. ".. Dengan masuk diam-diam ke rumah orang lain..?" balas Byakuya.

Ichigo menggeram. "Aku tidak bermaksud–"

"CUKUP...!!"

Semuanya terdiam, menatap ke arah Rukia yang baru saja berteriak tadi.

Wajah Rukia merah padam. Entah karena marah atau malu. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati Ichigo, dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Sekarang mana bukuku..?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo terdiam sesaat, lalu segera mengambil buku Rukia yang tertinggal tadi dan memberikannya kepada Rukia.

"Tolong, ya..... Sekarang lebih baik kamu pulang, Ichigo.." kata Rukia. Mata violetnya hampir saja basah oleh air mata, kalau saja dia tidak menahannya. ".. So.. Soalnya.... Kalau ada Ichigo itu.. mengganggu saja..!!" teriak Rukia sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Rukia..!" teriak Hisana. Dia menoleh kepada Ichigo dan Byakuya terlebih dahulu, sebelum mengejar Rukia.

"Ng..." Ichigo terdiam, menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak, karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditatapnya kecuali Byakuya dan para penjaga itu. Untuk perang mulut dengan Byakuya pun dia tidak bersemangat lagi, karena Rukia telah bilang begitu padanya. "...... kalau begitu lepaskan aku. Aku akan pulang." kata Ichigo, dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

**

* * *

**

"Rukia...." kata Hisana lembut dari balik pintu kamar adiknya yang dikunci itu. "Ayo bukakan pintunya untuk Nee-san.."

Rukia hanya diam saja. Dia masih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Matanya merah dan berair. Sebenarnya dia ingin membukakan pintu, tetapi dia malu kalau kakaknya melihat dia menangis. Mau berteriak menyuruh kakaknya pergi pun dia takut kalau suaranya terdengar bergetar karena menangis.

Hisana terdiam. Di saat-saat seperti ini harusnya dia meninggalkan Rukia sendirian untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi dia tidak bisa. Hisana terlalu menyayangi Rukia, dan tidak ingin ada satu hal pun yang membuat adiknya itu sedih.

"Rukia.... kalau ada apa-apa ceritakan pada Nee-san.." kata Hisana, lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Karena Byakuya-sama, ataupun karena Ichigo yang tadi, apapun itu.... ceritakan saja kepada Nee-san.." Hisana menghela nafas. ".... Karena Nee-san tidak ingin melihat Rukia sedih.."

Rukia terdiam. Perlahan-lahan dia menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju musim dinginnya, lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nah.... begini kan lebih baik......" kata Hisana yang sedang tersenyum lembut di depan pintu kamar Rukia. Hisana lalu menundukkan badannya, dan menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah cantik Rukia. "Sekarang bisa kau ceritakan apa yang membuatmu menangis, Rukia..?"

Rukia terdiam, tampak berpikir. Lalu ia pun mengangguk perlahan.

**

* * *

**

"Hei, Rukia.." panggil lelaki berambut jeruk, Ichigo, untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi lama-lama ia menjadi kesal juga. "RUKIA..!!" teriaknya. Rukia, yang duduk tiga bangku darinya, bukannya tidak mendengar, tetapi sengaja tidak perduli.

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun memanggilmu dari tadi, lho...." kata seorang gadis kecil yang cantik, Orihime.

"Biar saja.... aku tidak kenal dia, kok..." kata Rukia cuek. Dia lalu segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sementara Ichigo dan Orihime hanya bisa terbengong melihatnya.

* * *

"Haaaah..." Rukia menghela nafas. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon besar, matanya violetnya menerawang menembus celah-celah dedaunan. Dia lalu menutup matanya saat angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

'_Diantara kalian berdua tidak ada yang salah, kok.. Kalau besok sikapnya biasa-biasa saja, sikap Rukia juga harus biasa-biasa saja... Tetapi kalau dia kelihatannya marah, kamu harus minta maaf padanya..'_

Kata-kata Hisana terus berputar di otak Rukia. "Sejak kejadian kemarin, sikap Ichigo tetap seperti biasa, kok.. Dia..... tidak marah padaku.." pikir Rukia. Tapi malah jadi terbalik, Rukia sekarang yang marah kepada Ichigo. Marah tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Ruuuuuu...kia..!!" kata Ichigo yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon tempat Rukia bersandar. Rukia sangat terkejut sampai-sampai dia hampir berteriak. Kalau dia berteriak sudah pasti seisi sekolah akan menghampirinya, yang sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"A... apa yang kamu lakukan, sih..!!" protes Rukia sambil memukul-mukuli tubuh Ichigo tanpa henti.

"Aduh.. Aduh..! Hentikan, dong..." pinta Ichigo. Dengan disertai celotehan-celotehan tidak jelas, Rukia pun menghentikan pukulannya. Untuk beberapa detik setelah itu, mereka saling bertatapan. Ichigo tersenyum lebar melihat Rukia. "Nah.... kalau begini kembali ke Rukia yang biasanya, kan..." kata Ichigo sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia.

Tapi......

PLAK..!!!

Rukia menampar tangan Ichigo yang menepuk kepalanya. Ichigo terkejut. Apalagi kilatan cahaya di mata violet Rukia menunjukkan kalau dia serius.

"A.. Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu...!!" kata Rukia. "Aku.. Aku tidak suka kamu memperlakukanku seenaknya saja..!! Aku.. BENCI ICHIGO..!!!!!" teriak Rukia. Kali itu air matanya benar-benar telah menetes. Menetes di depan Ichigo. Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia pun segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

**

* * *

**

"Ng...." Rukia tampak sedang berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang besar itu. Berkali-kali ia mengganti posisi karena merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi jelas bukan tempat tidurnya yang terasa tidak nyaman, karena tempat tidur itu adalah tempat tidur super empuk yang harganya mahal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain...

"Aaaakh..!! Aku menyesal..!!!" teriak Rukia dalam hati. Tangannya refleks melempar boneka chappy yang tadi berada di pelukannya. Dengan tatapan malas dia turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan memungut chappy kesayangannya itu lagi.

"Chappy.... apa yang harus aku lakukan, ya..? Mungkin kali ini Ichigo akan benar-benar marah padaku..." kata Rukia, berbicara sendiri. Dia lalu memeluk chappy lebih erat, tangannya sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau Ichigo benar-benar marah padaku...."

_Gruuuuuuuu~_

Terdengar suara perut Rukia berbunyi. "Ng..? Padahal tadi aku sudah makan..." pikir Rukia sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. "Ah..! Aku minta dibuatkan Cream Cake, ah..!!" segera ia menaruh Chappy di tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil keluar kamarnya.

**

* * *

**

"Nee-san..!! A–" perkataan Rukia terputus setelah melihat kakaknya sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya, didampingi oleh Byakuya.

"Rukia..." kata Hisana, suaranya terdengar lemah sekali.

"Nee-san kenapa..!?" tanya Rukia, berlari ke arah Hisana, dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Penyakit Hisana kambuh lagi.." jawab Byakuya yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Hisana.

Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Byakuya ke Hisana. "Nee-san....."

Hisana tersenyum tipis. "Kamu mau minta dibuatkan Cream Cake, ya..?" tebak Hisana. Rukia terkejut mendengarnya. "Maaf, ya.... Saat ini Nee-san tidak bisa membuatkannya untuk Rukia.. Nee-san janji setelah baikan Nee-san akan membuatkannya untuk Rukia, kok.." kata Hisana.

"Hisana, jangan memaksakan diri..." kata Byakuya lembut.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. "Ng... Kalau begitu aku akan membuatnya sendiri..!!" kata Rukia memutuskan. Hisana terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Ano.... Nee-san punya resepnya 'kan..?"

"Iya.... Ada di dapur.." jawab Hisana. "Tapi...... Rukia baru pertama kali masak, kan..?" tanya Hisana kemudian.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok..!! Aku malah senang kalau masakan pertamaku adalah kue kesukaanku..!!" kata Rukia. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari tangan kakaknya, kemudian berlari kecil ke pintu kamar kakaknya. "Aku ke dapur dulu ya, Nee-san..!!" pamit Rukia. Hisana tersenyum melihatnya.

**

* * *

**

"... Setelah itu masukkan ke dalam oven. Hmm...." kata Rukia, membaca petunjuk pada resep Cream Cake yang sering dibuatkan kakaknya itu. Rukia lalu memasukkan adonan Cream Cake tadi ke dalam oven. "Aduh..!! Panas....." keluh Rukia sambil meniup-niup tangannya yang terkena dinding oven. Diluar dapur pelayan-pelayan keluarga Kuchiki panik melihatnya.

Setelah adonan cake itu matang, Rukia segera mengeluarkannya dari oven. Ini bagian yang paling ia suka. Menghias cake. Namanya juga Cream Cake, pasti banyak krim yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam kuenya.

"Bikin gambar Nee-san, ah....." pikir Rukia. Dia lalu membuat gambar Hisana, walaupun benar-benar tidak mirip, dan tulisan 'semoga cepat sembuh' dengan krim berwarna ungu.

Setelah itu, kue untuk kakaknya ia singkirkan dulu. Lalu ia memotong kue itu dengan potongan yang agak besar untuknya.

"Walaupun hasilnya tidak bagus, tapi rasanya enak sekali....." pikir Rukia, bangga akan hasil masakannya yang pertama. "Ng... Tapi......" Rukia menatap Cream Cake itu. "Cream Cake ini agak terlalu manis... Tetapi kalau gulanya dikurangi menjadi terlalu banyak mentega.. Kalau menteganya dikurangi, namanya bukan Cream Cake...." pikir Rukia. Agak lama ia berpikir, lalu ia mendapat ide untuk menyempurnakan kue kesukaannya itu.

**

* * *

**

"Haaah... Haaaah.........." Ichigo terengah-engah. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari dengan waspada. Seperti seorang buronan yang sedang dikejar oleh polisi saja. Setelah yakin semuanya aman, barulah Ichigo bisa bernapas lega. Dia lalu menduduki dirinya di bawah pohon besar, mengatur nafasnya.

Ichigo kemudian menatap cokelat-cokelat yang ada di tangannya. Jumlahnya cukup banyak. Memang, sih..... Ichigo cukup populer di kalangan cewek-cewek. Jadi jangan heran kalau setiap tahun cewek-cewek yang memberinya coklat valentine semakin bertambah.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang memberiku cokelat lagi.." pinta Ichigo dalam hati. Dia suka cokelat. Tetapi tentu dia tidak bisa makan coklat sebanyak itu. Memang, sih.. Ada adik-adiknya, Karin dan Yuzu, yang bisa membantunya untuk memakan cokelat-cokelat itu. Tapi mereka berdua masih kecil. Kalau makan cokelat kebanyakan bisa-bisa gigi mereka rusak.

Ichigo menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon itu. Dia baru teringat akan sesuatu. Ini adalah tempatnya bertengkar dengan Rukia kemarin.

"_A.. Aku bukan anak kecil, tahu...!! Aku.. Aku tidak suka kamu memperlakukanku seenaknya saja..!! Aku.. BENCI ICHIGO..!!!!!"_

Kata-kata Rukia kemarin terus terngiang di kepala Ichigo. Dia tidak mengerti. Dia yang harus marah atau Rukia..? Rukia yang salah atau dia yang salah..? Rasanya pertanyaan itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk terjawab.

Tetapi tiba-tiba.....

Ichigo yang tadi sedang melamun terkejut saat seseorang menyodorkan sebuah potongan cake di depannya. Dia lalu menengadah untuk melihat siapa yang menyodorkannya cake itu.

... Yang ternyata adalah Rukia.

Mata coklat Ichigo tidak berkedip menatap Rukia, dia masih terkejut karena sekarang Rukia ada di depannya. "Ru–"

"Ba.. Baca..!" potong Rukia sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan perkataannya. Ichigo mengikuti pandangan Rukia, ke cake itu.

_**Cukup baca satu kata itu saja....**_

"Go.. men.. nasai..?" kata Ichigo, membaca tulisan yang ada di atas cake itu, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena terbuat dari krim.

_**Dengan begitu aku akan lancar mengatakannya....**_

Wajah Rukia memerah, dia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ke... kemarin itu aku memang sedikit keterlaluan.... Aku.. minta maaf, ya..." kata Rukia. Dia lalu menelan ludahnya. "Aku sebenarnya.... tidak benci Ichigo.. Aku tidak pernah ingin membenci Ichigo dan aku juga tidak ingin Ichigo membenciku....."

_**Aku ingin kamu memaafkan kesalahanku......**_

Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum yang biasa ia berikan kepada Rukia. Tangannya tanpa ragu menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia. Perasaan Rukia meluap-luap pada saat itu. "Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa, kok..!"

_**Karena itu aku membuatkan Cream Cake ini untukmu.....**_

"Te... terima kasih.." kata Rukia. Kali ini ia sudah berani mengangkat wajahnya, dan membalas senyum Ichigo. "Oh, iya.... Cake itu dimakan, dong... Aku 'kan sudah susah-susah membuatnya.." kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Cream Cake di tangan Ichigo.

_**Tapi Cream Cake kali ini berbeda dari Cream Cake yang biasanya.....**_

"Haah..? Kau membuatnya sendiri..? Ah, tidak mungkin... Pasti kau minta dibuatkan oleh Nee-san mu, kan..?" sindir Ichigo. Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo kasar.

"Enak saja..! Kemarin Nee-san sedang sakit..! Jadi aku membuatnya sendirian..!!" kata Rukia. "Sudah, ayo cepat dimakan..!"

"Iya.. iya...." kata Ichigo. Dia menduga rasanya pasti akan sama dengan Cream Cake yang sering dibawa-bawa oleh Rukia ke sekolah, bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Tapi ternyata....

"Eh.. enak...." kata Ichigo, sedikit tidak percaya. Dia lalu menatap kue buatan Rukia itu. Di dalamnya terdapat sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat dan dirasakan Ichigo di dalam Cream Cake yang biasa dibawa Rukia itu. "... Strawberry..?"

Ichigo menatap Rukia, yang saat itu sedang tersenyum senang. "Iya... Kupikir rasa Cream Cake itu terlalu berat, karena itu aku tambahkan sesuatu yang bisa menetralkan rasanya..." kata Rukia menjelaskan. "Dan kupikir.... kalau kutambahkan 'ichigo', pasti akan lebih enak.." kata Rukia, tersenyum manis.

Ichigo ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Iya... memang lebih enak, kok..." kata Ichigo sambil memakan kembali Strawberry Cream Cake buatan Rukia itu.

_**Karena aku dan Cream Cake itu sama......**_

"Eh, tapi....." Ichigo tiba-tiba angkat bicara. "Ini.... hadiah valentine untukku, ya..?" tanya Ichigo jahil. Rukia tampak berpikir.

"Eh...? Memangnya hari ini hari valentine, ya...?" tanya Rukia polos. Ichigo sweatdrop. Beberapa hari ini memang banyak hal yang terjadi. Sampai-sampai Rukia lupa dengan keadaan disekitarnya.

"Yaaah... tapi..." Ichigo menatap Rukia. ".. valentine tahun depan aku pasti akan dapat cokelat darimu, kan..?" Ichigo tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Rukia memerah mendengarnya. Tapi senyum manisnya bisa menutupi segalanya. "Tentu saja..!"

_**... Sama-sama membutuhkan 'ichigo' agar menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya.**_

– **FIN –**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gaje Gaje Gaje Gaje...!!! DX**

**Nggak ada manis-manisnya........ T_T**

**Tapi apa boleh buat.. Aku bikin ini juga karena mimpiku yang juga aneh..!**

**Tapi sedikit banyak aku rombak, lah.. XD**

**Oh, iya... Yang dibawah-bawah itu, yang pake tulisan bold + italic, itu Rukia's POV.. ^^ *telat***

**Ng... Yang nungguin Our Destiny, bakalan apdet tanggal 20. Itu juga kalau aku nggak disibukkan sama urusan sekolah yang ribet ini... T_T**

**Terus aku juga mau bikin fict IshiHime, yang berasal dari pengalamanku.. X3**

**Dan... yang terakhir, berhubung hape ku lagi rusak, jadi aku nggak bisa R&R fict dulu... Tapi yang mau fictnya di R&R, bilang aja di ripyu. Ntar aku usahain baca di warnet/ pinjem hape temen deh.. ^^**

**Review..?  
**


End file.
